


I shall burn...

by Ilyasviel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Feelings, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Just in case XD, M/M, OMG! IS SO FLUFFY I WANNA DIE! (said with Agnes' voice), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Smuff, Smut, Smut means they fuck, ish? xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyasviel/pseuds/Ilyasviel
Summary: Fire. Gabe is fire and passion and hotness and everything in between. And Jesse wishes to burn in that fire more than anything in the world. But his cold head remembers him it is a bad idea. He is not only the renowned war hero, Blackwatch Commander and his superior officer. He has turned into his best friend after the long years together, and Jesse will give his life gladly to protect him. But some nights, when he lies on his bunk, awake and lonely, he thinks about it. How will his skin feel under his fingers? If he comes too close, will he burn himself like a moth near a flame? Every single time his fingers have itched to grab, to take what he craves like a drug addict every waking moment. And every time his mind reminds him how much he can lose, how lost he will feel without him by his side. And so he takes what he can. His friendship, the brotherhood they have developed over the months of missions and the many times they have saved the other’s lives.But today something is different. They have come back from a dangerous mission. One that has almost cost Jesse his life and has added new scars to Gabe’s handsome face. And now he lies in a hospital bed, with Gabe sleeping on a chair beside it.





	I shall burn...

**Author's Note:**

> o(*≧□≦)o I FINISHED IT!!!!!
> 
> I can't believe it took me so long >_< I started this fic in May before I got hospitalised and lost my 'OW muses'
> 
> Thank goodness, the Secret Santa of my beloved Lovewatch made me return to the OW fandom, and my muses seem to have wakened up at last! yay for them XD
> 
> Soooo as a thank you for this little push, I want to dedicate it to all my fellow lovewatchers <3 thank you for making me feel at home since the first day! My home away from home!
> 
> And with that said, time to repeat my usual shit XDDD I'm not a native speaker, in fact, English is like my third language? Maybe the fourth if we put my actual studies ahead of it xD sooo I'm sure this text will have tons of wording and grammar errors. And is not betaed! So please, if you find an error and wanna share it with me to help me improve, I'll be grateful ;)
> 
> Other than that, I hope you enjoy my little McReyes ;) I love my silly boys!

Since the first time Jesse McCree laid his eyes on the imposing figure of Gabriel Reyes, something inside his unruled heart has come alive. 

 

Jesse considered himself a passionate man. He has done nothing half- heartedly  in his life. Whatever he likes, he enjoys it to the max. The good things? The best they can be. And the same goes for the worst. He took his life and grasped it with both hands greedily , and he devours it bite by bite. His young days on the gang taught him that life is too short to wait for the good things to come. And he has been doing it until Gabriel destroyed the foundations of his life before giving him stronger ones, a better soil to take root and bloom. Since he joined Blackwatch Jesse has changed a good deal. His blood runs as hot as ever, but his head is colder when needed, and working beside Gabriel every single day for the past years… dang, he needs the cold head and even more the freezing showers he uses daily.

 

Fire. Gabe is fire and passion and hotness and everything in between. And Jesse wishes to burn in that fire more than anything in the world. But his cold head remembers him it is a bad idea. He is not only the renowned war hero, Blackwatch  Commander and his superior officer. He has turned into his best friend after the long years together, and Jesse will give his life  gladly  to protect him. But some nights, when he lies on his bunk, awake and lonely, he thinks about it. How will his skin  feel under his fingers? If he comes too close, will he burn himself like a moth near a flame? Every single time his fingers have itched to grab, to take what he craves like a drug addict every waking moment. And every time his mind reminds him how much he can lose, how lost he will  feel without him by his side. And so he takes what he can. His friendship, the brotherhood they have developed over the months of missions and the many times they have saved the other’s lives. 

 

But today something is different. They have come back from a dangerous mission. One that has almost cost Jesse his life and has added new scars to Gabe’s handsome face. And now he lies in a hospital bed, chest covered in bandages to help  Mercy ’s tech to heal him, with Gabe sleeping on a chair beside it. 

 

When he wakes up from the drug inducing sleep, he half opens his eyes and finds Gabe on the uncomfortable chair beside the bed, everything goes back and hits him with full force. The fear of losing him still clutches his heart in a painful grip. Memories flow like a movie in front of his eyes. He has  felt the hotness of Gabe ' s touch, but it wasn ' t from his skin, it was from the blood falling on his hands and face, and it burned him like a hot iron. Jesse hears his soul cracking with the fear of losing him, and his cold brain stopped working for a moment, long enough to dig his own grave. He leaned Gabe against a crate before cupping his face and losing his cool, trembling fingers soaking on the blood flowing from the cuts covering Gabe ' s cheek. “I’m not gonna lose you, Gabe.” And then he has done it. Jesse has ignored every survival instinct he developed over the years and jumped face first against a full division of Talon agents, unit after unit, squad after squad, Peacekeeper smoking on his hand while he used every ounce of his willpower to put his enemies down, to save Gabe.  Jesse lost count of how many quick loaders he has used, how many times he has used dead-eye, how many enemies has he sent to Hell. 

 

Once Jesse finished the last enemy, he came back beside Gabe, wiping the blood from his face sweetly and whispering his name until Gabe opened his eyes. He smiled and thanked God before passing away over him. His next memory has been waking up to an excruciating pain while Gabe carried him over his shoulders to the extraction point, muttering a perfect mix of swearing and praising that has made Jesse giggle even when the act has been painful as hell. And he passed away again with a soft _‘You are welcome’_ slipping from his lips.

 

Blackness has filled the next hours, with Gabe’s voice being the only thing breaking the utter silence of his mind every now and then. And by the time the meds had done its work, he has lost track of time and place completely . It has been hours or days? How long had the rescue team taken to reach them? His eyes keep coming back to the handsome face of the sleeping man beside him. He has saved him, even if it cost him his work, he has done  what must be done . Jesse knows he will not hesitate to give his life to save Gabe, and even if he pushes him away or expels him from Blackwatch because of it, he knows for sure he will do it again without a doubt.

 

“You are staring.”

 

The voice makes Jesse jumps on the bed, startled, but he recovers his cool soon enough. “And you are doing your creepy Jedi tricks again, Boss.”

 

Gabe repositions himself on the chair, leg bent over a knee and both hands resting on the armrests, “Says the one who thinks he is some kind of immortal superhero. What the  fuck were you thinking?”

 

Jesse deflated  visibly  to those words, knowing the moment he has been fearing has arrived at last. He turns over his back, staring to the  grey ceiling of the medbay. “I wasn’t thinking,  plainly  as that. But it worked, isn’t? You are alive. It is the only thing that matters.”

 

“You matter, Jesse.”

 

The younger man just shrugs, trying to push down the  feeling those words are raising on him, to no avail. “Maybe. But I don’t plan to live in a world without you on it, Boss.”

 

The sigh he can hear from the chair makes Jesse turn his face to look at his  Commander . Gabe is passing a hand over his face and hair, beanie was long forgotten in a pocket. “Selfish move to do, Jesse.”

 

That makes the half sleep brain of Jesse work at double pace, trying to understand the words, “Since when saving your sorry ass is a selfish action?”

 

Gabe stands from the chair and moves closer to the bed, sitting on it, his hand  moving slowly  to cup Jesse ' s face, making the young man catch his breath. “Because I can’t live in a world without you in it either, you silly cowboy.”

 

That was… unexpected. Jesse can  feel his heart rate spiking, face blushing a new shade of crimson when the calloused thumb caressed his cheekbone. “I—“

 

With a softness Jesse has never thought possible from the strong man hovering over him, Gabe leans their foreheads together. “Shh. No need to say a word. You  just  need to heal up soon, and we  will  have that conversation over a bottle of bourbon. Deal?”

 

The beating of his heart is so loud he knows Gabe must  be  feeling it, but he has never  felt happier than right now and can ' t care less. And so he nods with enthusiasm, “Deal.”

 

Gabe pushes himself away, hand lingering on Jesse’s face until he is standing again, “Don’t make me wait long.”

 

And with those words Gabe leaves the room, the door closing behind him with a soft thud. Jesse turns to one side, still grinning like an idiot and thinking about it until he falls asleep again. 

 

When he wakes up again just before sunrise, he fears if what he remembers has been real or a trick of his mind. But when he turns back to face the chair Gabe has been using, he notices his  smell , overpowering as if he was there with him.  Raising his upper body slightly , he pulls off the pillow, only to find Gabe’s beanie under it. He grabs it and brings it to his nose while falling back to the bed. The strong  smell of his cologne and the personal scent fills his nostrils, making him smile like a silly boy again, and he clutches it to his heart before trying to fall asleep again. 

 

Gabe didn’t come to see him a single time during the days Angela keep him tied to the bed. It stings, but every time his friend sees him brooding she brings Gabe’s name to the conversation, saying how much he has been pestering her to inquire about his state and recovery. Her plan always works. The shy smile coming back as soon as he knows Gabe cares for him and wanting anything more than leaving the med bay to have that conversation with him.

 

Five days after their midnight chat, Angela releases him, with strict instructions to stay away from the field for another week and take care of his wounded body. He hums his agreement while putting on his clean clothes and storing the treasured beanie on his pocket. His hat waits for him hanging behind the door, and he puts it on without a second thought. It elicits a chuckle from Angela when the full image of his attire hits her. A black shirt with a pachimari on it, a cowboy hat on the anime character and a _‘Howdy’_ written under it. Genji has designed it and gifted it to Jesse last Christmas. The cowboy has loved it to bits. The pair of jeans were a good fit for the strong legs, and the black cowboy boots make the look even stranger, but somehow Jesse makes it work, looking like a modern and cool cowboy. He is at the door ready to go at last, but before doing it, he turns to face Angela and tilts his head, “Thank you, angel.”

 

“You are welcome, Jesse. Now try to stay away from my med bay for some time, if you please.”

 

“Nah, you will miss me.”

 

She chuckles before returning her attention to the report she has been writing. “I miss your company when you are not a weeny patient breaking the calm and quietness of my office.”

 

Jesse gives her a lopsided grin, knowing he is a weeny when confined on the infirmary, “I’ll try my best. Have fun with your science thingy and try to not threaten Moira’s life more than twice a day. Your heart will not survive this partnership.”

 

A precise thrown pen lands just where Jesse’s face was a second ago, the cowboy already running down the hall with a big grin on his face.  Making fun of Angela and her complicated relationship with Moira is one of the  favourite things after being under her strict care for too long. As soon as he reaches the Blackwatch wing, he gets pats in the back from his comrades and warm welcomes. Some of them paid a short visit to him now and then, and Genji even stayed a night with him, so everyone knew he will be fine, and the welcome is more like an _‘about time’_ than a _‘we_ _ are happy _ _to see you in one piece’_. He swims through the area, stopping here and there to exchange a warm hug or some silly words, but he can  feel his feet taking the path his mind is trying to avoid, and soon he finds himself in the hallway of Gabe’s office. The weight of the beanie on his pocket makes him slide a hand to grab it, fingers toying with the soft wool while he keeps walking to the door. He stops in  front of it , trying to find the calm he has lost since he has seen the hallway and begun to thought on the conversation they will have. 

 

Jesse didn’t know how long has he been staring to the beanie on his hand before a soft sound at his side startles him. Genji has appeared beside him and is leaning against the wall, the smirk can  be heard in his voice even if the mask hides it from view. “You will thank me later, my friend.” His hand moves quicker than Jesse can follow to knock hard at the door before disappearing again in a blur of red lights and dark metal. 

 

The young cowboy was about to yell  some  swearings to his ninja friend when the door opened, filling his view with Gabriel Reyes. The  Commander ’s face has been a hard mask until he sees  who  is behind the door, frown changing to a soft smile in a heartbeat. “Angela has revoked your sentence to boring and brooding at last?”

 

The things that sweet voice makes to Jesse’s brain… but he tries to hide it with some  humour , as he always does. “Something like that. In her own words _‘You are free to go, but not to come back. Take care of yourself, or next time it will be Moira who will nurse you to health.’_ And damn if that wasn’t the biggest threat that sweet angel has ever done to me .”

 

Gabe chuckles with the comment, imagining the finger pointed at him while Angela has given him the treat. “And it is  a good one . Come on, step inside. I need to finish a report, but it will not take long.”

 

Nerves begin again to run free inside Jesse’s chest, but he takes a deep breath before nodding at him and follow Gabe inside the office, locking the door behind him. He didn’t see Gabe pushing the _‘don’t disturb’_ button near the doorframe, locking the door for real and making Athena keep the comms closed except for real emergencies. Gabe has sat on his desk and has returned his focus to the report in front of him, but it was a decoy. He didn’t even have to write it, he  just  needs time to deal with the warm  feeling he  felt as soon as he laid his eyes on Jesse. The cowboy is moving around the office, looking to the photos hanging on the walls, fingers toying with the beanie on his hands. Some are from the old days, with younger versions of Morrison, Ana, Reinhardt, himself and little Farehaa, others are from the past years, with the Blackwatch members doing silly things between missions. To his surprise, a good number of them portrait him standing beside Gabe, sometimes with an arm around his shoulders, other playing with his hair. He even has one from the day Genji made them exchange their hats for an hour after losing a bet with the ninja. It looks…

 

“It looks right, huh?” Gabe’s voice makes him almost jump, turning to face him only to find him leaning on the desk with his arms crossed. “I sit here for hours, looking to those pictures and seeing us together, and it just — it looks right.  Feels right.”

 

Jesse ' s heart melts from the inside, fingers clutching the beanie with more force to ground himself. “Yeah. But I reckon we can make it even better.”

 

“Better?”

 

His brain was already working flatline, body and heart taking the lead at last. Jesse moves closer, invading Gabe ' s personal space but not touching him, yet. He raises the beanie between them before pulling him over his heart, eyes glued to the soft chocolate ones of his  Commander , “We can make it real.” The way Gabe’s pupils dilate to the words, how he stops breathing for a moment after them,  makes the craving hit Jesse in full force. He steps even closer, putting down the beanie on the desk beside Gabe while the  Commander takes off the hat from his head, letting it fall to the ground. He  usually  will yell to the sacred  Gods at that move, but the same hand that has pulled off the hat has found its way to the back of his head, fingers burying themselves in the soft locks of brown hair, making Jesse shiver and forget about the discarded hat. They stay just like that for what seemed like hours, gazes glued, hands not daring to move, souls trying to grasp the sweet reality where they are  finally  doing it. The short distance between them shrinks with every passing second until their lips are almost touching. Jesse breathes deeply , inhaling the sweet scent of Gabe, filling his lungs with it, getting drunk with the want to  taste , to  feel , to touch. A devilish grin shows on his face before he talks again, “Will you break my arm if I kiss you,  Commander Reyes?”

 

An arm slides around his waist and pulls Jesse closer, Gabe smirking back at him, “I will break your legs if you didn ' t do it, Agent McCree.”

 

“Acknowledge, sir.” Jesse closes the distance, planting a soft feathered kiss on his lips, testing the waters for a reaction. But that soft touch, the softness of the mouth under his, the tickling sensation of his beard on his skin… everything  feels just perfect. Their hearts beat at unison, like a well-tuned instrument, and Jesse’s soul grows bigger than Earth. He seals their lips again, with more intent this time, and Gabe welcomes him with open arms, pulling him closer while their lips touch. It is the sweetest kiss either of them has ever had, and as much as they are  enjoying it, feeding their hearts with it, their bodies crave for more. To Jesse’s surprise and Gabe’s delight, the cowboy gasps when the stronger man hauls him and turns them until Jesse is the one sitting on the table, legs moving by instinct to wrap around Gabe’s hips. The  Commander uses the slip on Jesse’s concentration to let his tongue enter his mouth, first timidly , then more confident when a low moan escapes Jesse’s control. 

 

That tongue is doing nasty things with Jesse’s mind. No man alive may  have the right to use a tongue that way, and just thinking about it in other parts of his anatomy is making him whine into the kiss, hands grabbing Gabe harder. The soft gasps and moans grow in volume as soon as Gabe’s hand roams over Jesse’s clothed chest, fingers following the curve of every muscle under the shirt. When he breaks the kiss, his hand is still grabbing one strong pectoral, face moving to hide on Jesse’s neck, panting as hard as the one that has been ravished. “Wow.” The word makes Gabe leave his hiding spot to find a breathless but smirking Jesse. “I always knew you have a silver tongue, but that has been something unexpected.” Gabe chuckles before pushing his shoulder, returning to his spot near the neck. Jesse’s blood is running hot inside his body, heart hammering on his chest. The throbbing between his legs informs him of what he already knows: he wants that man. He needs that man in every way possible. And in a show of lack of self-control, he let his lower brain take control, “Can’t wait to know how well you can use it in other parts of myself,  besides sucking my soul through my mouth.”

 

Another chuckle, but that one sounds different, more heated. Gabe’s face never leaves the crock of his neck, trying to hide the blush those words had made appear on his skin. Gabe’s tongue darts outside, licking a strip between the collar of the shirt and the ear, making Jesse shiver under his touch. “Don’t worry. I’m sure I can suck your soul by other means.”

 

“Now you are being a cruel man.”

 

Gabe smirk can be heard in his words and  felt on Jesse’s neck, where his mouth has found a new home, “It is not cruel if I’m only stating the  evident , my dear silly cowboy.” His voice was  barely  a whisper, but it makes every hair on Jesse’s body to stand up. Sin. That voice is pure sin, and the words flowing from his mouth? The material of dreams. But it seems Gabe hasn’t finished yet with Jesse. “Now let me take you somewhere where I can bite off that stupid t-shirt from you and  fulfil all my threats.”

 

“Hey!” Jesse pushes his shoulder playfully , “That sinful voice of you didn’t give you the right to talk  shit about my  favourite piece of garment, Boss.”

 

The whelp from Jesse makes Gabe laugh. He has raised him from the desk in an effortless movement, hands grabbing his thighs and lower back. “ Right now, I will find offensive even your blues, and you are smoking hot on them, Jesse.” The younger man is too busy blushing and hiding the stupid grin on his face to worry about where are they moving, focused on keeping as much of their bodies in contact. But even in his drunken lust state, his mind stores the knowledge of the blues in a corner of his brain for a later user. When his back hits a wall, he moves his face from his hiding spot, to find a very amused Gabe gazing at him and tilting his head to the left, “Do you mind helping with the door? I have my hands occupied right now.” 

 

A quick look over his shoulder shows him they are waiting beside the door to Gabe’s personal quarters. He has never been there, in all the years they have worked together. Not a single time. And the simple thought of Gabe inviting him to enter his haven makes his chest expand, warm feelings filling every inch of his body.  Letting one of his hands slides down Gabe’s neck, he pushes the door control, the hissing sound filling the silence for a moment. Gabe kisses his forehead before stepping back from the wall and entering the room. 

 

The motion sensor lights turn on, and Jesse lets his eyes roam around, taking in every tiny detail he can. Gabe keeps walking while Jesse studies the room. It has an open kitchen on one side, with a table for two near the corner and a comfy couch on the other, a big screen is hanging from the wall at its front. Everything talks about home, with dark tones and warm materials. Jesse is examining the music collection he can see beside the player when the hiss from a hydraulic door startles him. The next step takes him inside a half-lit room, one that smells so much like Gabriel that makes his mouth water. The  C ommander turns over his heels as soon as the door closes, leaning Jesse against it, making the younger man mewl at the direct sight of the big bed behind them. “Welcome to my home, Jesse.”

 

“Glad to be here.” Jesse pushes himself higher until he is standing just in front of Gabe’s face, the smirk clear on his face, “And I hope you’ll show it  to me  later, but now, I’m more interested in that comfy-looking bed I spy behind you.”

 

Gabe chuckles, shaking his head before answering him, “My silly cowboy. As impulsive as ever. Can you  just  try to enjoy it?”

 

Jesse’s smirks grow, and he closes the distance, kissing the corner of Gabe’s mouth before letting his mouth trace the curve of his jaw with soft bites between words, “ Enjoying it is  pretty  high on my priorities, Boss. But I dreamed with this for too long to take it slow. Besides, getting a second chance, and a third or a fourth, or a hundred, is at the top of my list of _‘things to do before I die’_ , so we can have the slow and sweet time whenever you want. Here and now? I want to  feel alive.” 

 

The last word is punctuated with a harsh bite on Gabe’s neck, making him growl. “I’ll hold you to it, Jesse.” Strong hands raise him again from the wall while Gabe takes a step back, letting the cowboy slide down to the ground. Once he was standing on his feet, Gabe releases him, taking slow steps to the bed with a hand raised to stop McCree on his spot. When his knees touch the mattress, Gabe sits unceremoniously , lowering the zip of his hoodie while  his eyes are glued to the man in front of him. “Now do me a  favour , Jesse. Lose those silly clothes on your way here, will you? I can’t promise to not tear that silly shirt if I put my hands on you.”

 

“The Boss is  feeling bossy? What a surprise.” The  humour is dripping from every word when Jesse talks, his already flushed cheeks darkening, a mix of anticipation and nervousness making his heart run wild again. His body still hurts from the days spend on a hard bunk while his wounds healed, but he plans to give the  Commander a show. The usual cockiness Jesse sports on the bedroom returns slowly , pushing away the nerves from having the  C ommander all for himself. Turning to one side, he leans on the wall while he lowers his upper body, hands reaching to pull off the boots, one each time, risking a glance to the  Commander and finding him looking at him open-mouthed, eyes not stopping for long in a single place. The thud the boots make when he launches him to one corner startles Gabe, breaking the reverie and making Jesse chuckle when the older man growls at him. Jesse opens the button of his jeans before lowering the zip but didn’t push the trousers down. Instead, long fingers capture the hem of his shirt, dragging it up,  enjoying the gasp escaping Gabe’s control. 

 

The shirt wasn ' t  entirely  off his shoulders when a warm hand pushes him back against the wall. He yelps in surprise, fighting with the garment trying to take it off and see. Gabe’s velvety voice sounds too close, the hotness of his body wrapping Jesse like a soft blanket. “You are a  teaser , Jesse.”

 

“Always. And is part of the charm, ya know.”

 

A strong arm surrounds his now naked waist, the other hand pinning the shirt against the wall, capturing the arms and leaving Jesse at Gabe’s  mercy . His fingers  pull the cloth slowly until the neck of it reaches Jesse’s nose, the unveiled plump lips red and shiny from their previous kisses. “I will not say yes to that. Your ego is big enough as it is.”

 

“It is not the only thing big on me, Boss.”

 

With a sharp movement, Gabe pins Jesse’s body against the wall, keeping the shirt in place, “I can  feel that, cowboy. But you know what they say about the SEP soldiers, huh? We are big--” His face hovers in front of Jesse’s, his breath tingling his skin, “everywhere.” The sound Jesse does… The cowboy will never admit he made it, but it only makes Gabe’s smirk grow.  Taking pity on him, or maybe because he craves to  taste him again, he closes the distance to his lips, sealing their mouths once more, the next mewling sound from Jesse covered by the one Gabe does as soon as their tongues touch. 

 

Jesse has never been one to let his partners take control that way,  feeling more confident being the one doing the teasing. But with Gabe… everything was different. He will die for him, he was ready to do it a week ago, His trust in Gabe is big enough to let him enjoy the way his senses enhance thanks to the darkness surrounding his head. The kiss tastes even better than before, the warmth of the hand splayed on his waist almost too much, the roughness of his hoodie against his naked chest the perfect contrast. And what makes his throat close with a  barely  suppressed moan: a very hard and big cock pressed against his hip. 

 

By the time Gabe frees Jesse’s lips, both are breathless. The  Commander pulls the shirt off, letting it fall to the ground before attacking again the already reddened lips in front of him. But now Jesse’s arms are free, and he uses them to hang from Gabe’s neck for dear life. With some effort thanks to the onslaught the older man is doing to his senses, Jesse fights against the opened hoodie, pulling it down the shoulders until Gabe takes the hint, freeing his arms time enough to let it slide to the ground. The next step is removing the shirt he wears under it, but the moment Jesse’s hands touch the skin under it, he moans into the kiss, making Gabe shiver. He splays his hands on the well-defined abs under his fingertips, reaching as much skin as he can, grunting when Gabe’s hips twist unconsciously , the twitch on the muscles under his fingers too much for him. “Fuck, Boss--”

 

“That ' s the plan, Jesse.” Gabe is trying to recover his breath, using the breaking on their kiss to pull off his shirt,  enjoying too much the way Jesse’s eye grow on his face when he sees the full expanse of his naked chest. “But only if you stop calling me Boss.”

 

Jesse’s trademarked lopsided grin appears, “As you wish…” He uses the moment of distraction to push him away enough to force them to change positions, pinning Gabe against the wall, “Gabe.” The sound of his name on Jesse’s lips makes Gabriel close his eyes, and Jesse uses the moment to attack his neck, kissing and lapping every inch of skin he can reach. The little sounds escaping Gabe’s control only add fuel to the fire burning in Jesse’s  groin , and he  decides to have a  taste of him in that  very  moment. His hands found purchase on the waist of Gabe’s jeans, lowering his body inch by inch, kissing everywhere he can reach, whispering the name of his paramour between them and  enjoying maybe too much the way his breathing got caught every time he whispers it against his skin. 

 

The thundering heart under Gabe’s ribcage gives Jesse’s want the wind he needed, keeping his descent steady until his knees touch the ground, his eyes glued to the bulge on Gabe’s pants. A low growl is Gabe’s answer, and Jesse takes it as permission to do what he wants. With trembling fingers, the younger man fumbles with the button and zip of the jeans, the hardness behind them making it difficult. After some tries, he has the trousers opened, and he pulls them low enough to free the bulge on the black boxers in front of him. His hands find a new home on the muscular thighs he has admired so much during the past years, his mouth closing around the tip of the hidden cock in front of him. The salty  flavour of precum reaching his tongue and making him moan, the added vibration making Gabe join him. With lips, tongue and teeth, he traces the curve of the hard member,  enjoying a tad too much the broken sounds Gabe is making with every touch of him. But sooner than expected, Jesse needs to  taste him for real. With his thumbs, he slides under the waist of the boxers, dragging them. The tip of Gabe’s cock appears, and Jesse lets his tongue dart out to lap at it with tiny kitten kisses. He mewls  loudly  when he has a  taste of the real  flavour of Gabe. It is salty but heavenly, the velvety skin of his cock soft as silk making Jesse’s fingers itch to touch and study it inch by inch. 

 

As soon as the underwear is low enough to let the cock slip free from its prison, Jesse changes one chain for another, capturing the head inside his mouth. He can  feel the shudder running up and down Gabe’s body, before one strong hand catches his head, long fingers tangling with the long locks on the  top of it ,  pushing him down gently . And down he goes, sucking  greedily  to the tastiest lollipop Jesse has ever had. Few seconds have passed since he began but he already knows he has turned an addict to this  flavour .  Wanting more of it, Jesse slides the hands he used to lower the underwear to the backside of Gabe, grabbing a handful of ass cheek on each before pulling himself closer, opening his mouth as wide as possible to accommodate the girth of the dick he was  savouring . It’s been a while since he has  felt the need to eat a cock that way, and when the tip of it reaches the back of his mouth, his gag reflex hits him, and he has to push back to relax it. 

 

Gabe’s hands never leave Jesse’s hair, but he is not pushing or pressuring him, just has a grip on the longer locks with one while the other is  memorising every movement of the muscles of his neck when he bobs down. He can  feel the strain and the suppressed cough when Jesse gags on him, “Jesse-- You don’t have to push yourself.”

 

Jesse pulls off, moving a hand to wrap around the base of the now shiny cock in front of him, a tiny line of dense spit joining his lips to the  tip of it , “ Easier said than done, Gabe. You  taste incredible, and I can’t fight it. I want to eat you whole.”

 

The next heartbeat Jesse was on his feet, strong arms keeping him in place and with an amused Gabe lapping the wetness around his mouth and chin with a hot tongue. “My sweet cowboy. I wanted to eat you alive for some time too, but there is no need to force or rush anything.”

 

His brain will need a reboot after tonight, Jesse is sure. “You will be the death of me, Gabe.”

 

“Quite the opposite, Jesse.” The same arms that keep him standing reach lower until he can grab his ass and thighs, pulling him up and making Jesse growl. “You work hard on getting yourself killed without my help, my dear boy.” With too much agility for someone carrying a big man on his arms and wearing his pants on the hips, Gabe walks them to the bed while nuzzling his nose on Jesse’s neck. “But now is not the time to talk about death and dark things. Now is time to just enjoy ourselves, don’t you think?”

 

A huff escapes Jesse when Gabe let him fall into the mattress, one that turns into a little giggle before the smirk was back on his face. “I hear you, pumpkin. Now get rid of those awful clothes and join me. It is  pretty  lonely down here.”

 

“Now who is being bossy?” But Gabe was beaming at him while his hands reach to his pecs and caress them,  enjoying the way Jesse growls at the display. With some effort thanks to the cock still hanging free from the waist of his lowered boxers, he takes off the sneakers he wears while on base without using his hands, the shoes hitting the wall beside the bed with a loud thud when he kicks them off. The next stop was his pants and underwear. He pushes them down effortlessly , thanks to the previous work Jesse has done on them. 

 

A minute later Jesse‘s eyes are feasting on the full nakedness of the most perfect body he has ever seen. Gabriel was big and sturdy everywhere. His shoulders are strong and broad, with well-defined muscles leading to the most beautiful pecs Jesse believes can exist. They are  firm and strong , puffy and round  at the same time,  begging for his hands to squeeze them. And under them  the perfection of his abs, which will make an ancient Greek god blush in shame. Several scars dotted his skin, the clearer marks contrasting with his tanned skin and the dark trail of hair on his chest and tummy. And following that hairy road Jesse’s eyes goes back to his new  favourite treat on the entire universe. At this distance, Gabe’s cock seems even bigger, with veins dotting the side and screaming for a lap or a nip. With some effort, Jesse forces his eyes to keep going down, finding those powerful thighs waiting for him. He has never known a leg can have so many muscles, so many hard lines. But  Gabe’s legs are sculpted in brown marble, with every single muscle showing under the soft skin, shy baby hair covering the upper thigh and growing denser every inch he goes down.

 

By the time Jesse has reached his knees, the cowboy is panting eagerly , pupils dilated and mouth open while he tries to catch his breath. Gabe lets himself bask on the other’s desire, basking on it for several heartbeats before making himself return to the now and then, to the willing partner waiting for him on his own bed.  Leaning one knee beside Jesse, he lets his hands roam over Jesse without touching him, the hotness of his skin making goosebumps appear on Jesse’s chest, “Now you are the overdressed one. I want your pants on my floor, and I want it for yesterday, soldier.”

 

Jesse laughs at the tone, the one Gabe stopped using on him a long time ago, knowing it only makes him rebel against the orders, “And what will I gain if I  fulfil that order, sir?”  The last word is said with a strange accent, mocking the meaning to his superior.

 

“Don’t know, McCree. Maybe if I can access that pretty ass of yours, I can  fuck you to the  moon and back.” Long fingers wrap around the big cock between his legs, the hand pumping it up and down  slowly  while Gabe digs a hole in Jesse’s soul with his dark gaze, “I will entertain myself while you think about it, soldier.”

 

“Damn, Gabe.” If Jesse has thought himself aroused to new limits, he has been wrong. The show Gabe is giving him, with those fingers that can kill without breaking a sweat wrapped around his cock, the muscles on his arm tensing when he moves it up and down, the head of his cock showing under the foreskin… with a loud moan, the cowboy  starts fighting with his trousers, having to kick them when they tangle on his ankles. 

 

Meanwhile, Gabe keeps touching himself, his eyes glued to the object of his desire trashing on his sheets. When the jeans fall at last to the ground, Gabe almost jumps on him. One second he was standing beside the bed, the next one he was pinning Jesse to the bed with his full body, the nakedness of their skins making both moan when they sense it. “Jesse--” The word leaves Gabe’s mouth in a low whisper just before he captures Jesse’s mouth with his, tongue invading it  immediately  and taking from him everything he craves for. With every swipe of his tongue against Jesse’s, the young man gifts him with a tiny moan or a gasp. With every caress of his hand to the sides of his neck or chest, Jesse almost purrs, making Gabe wanting to touch every inch of his tanned skin. But the pulsing of their cocks between them reminds him how much he desires this man, how long has he dreamed about it, how many times he has jerked off to his image or the memory of his scent. “I need you so much is frightening.”

 

Their foreheads are touching while both try to recover their breaths, with Jesse’s hands finding a new home on Gabe’s nape, fingertips playing with the curly locks on the top of his head. “Do you remember how I spent the past week tied to a bed because the thought of losing you has scared the shit out of me and made me do silly things?”

 

“As if I can forget that soon, Jesse.” Gabe kisses him deeply , a long and demanding kiss that leaves Jesse breathless and with his hands clawing at Gabe’s back. “Next time I will tie you to this bed, and I’ll kiss every single inch of your body, from tip to toe. I’ll count every mole, kiss every scar, find every spot that makes you squirm or moan. But now--” Gabe’s mouth follows the strong line of Jesse’s jaw, nipping at it until he reaches the curve of his neck. “Now I need to bury myself so deep inside you I can  feel that stupid heart of you beating against my skin. I need to  feel you alive and warm around me.”

 

Jesse’s voice sounds so breathless and soft he didn’t  recognise himself behind the words, but it talks his thoughts aloud so it must be him. “Yes! I still have  some  soul to offer, in case you want it too.”

 

Gabe smirks against Jesse’s shoulder before pushing himself up on his hands, finding Jesse with his red lips opened, looking at him with a hotness he has never seen in his eyes. The warm  feeling grows again on his chest, seeing him with his hair falling in disarray on his pillow, his lips swollen from his kisses, a deep blush covering his face and going down to his chest. Jesse has never looked more gorgeous than right now. And Gabe can’t wait to see him ravished and sweaty and moaning his name to the sky. With some adjustments, he stretches his arm to the nightstand, opening the first drawer  blindly  and searching inside until his fingers find what he has been looking for. The bottle of lube  feels heavy on his hand, the nerves taking his toll on him at last, but he controls them with a single look to Jesse, his sweet, sweet cowboy, the one who has captured his heart in a deadly grasp years ago and hasn’t let it go, waiting for him. 

 

Feeling his hesitation, Jesse captures Gabe’s face with both hands, “Hey, we can’t begin our new relationship with a lie, huh? Stop thinking, Gabe. Look where thinking has taken us, to years of pinning instead of  enjoying  this,  enjoying us.” He lets his hands slide down before nuzzling their noses lovingly , “Now kiss me, and  fuck me so hard I forgot my  own  name.”

 

The words make something stir inside Gabe’s chest. The love he has for that silly man growing bigger and bigger with every touch or loving whisper. Gabe plants a soft kiss on Jesse’s nose before smirking at him, “ Luckily , I’m better than you following orders.” With a wink, he sits on his halves, leaving a surprised Jesse trying to follow him only to find a powerful hand pushing him down the bed again. “Hold your horses, cowboy.  Just stay there and enjoy. I’ll take good care of you.” 

 

The cockiness is back on Jesse’s face, who rearranges the pillows behind him until he is laying on a comfy nest, both arms bent behind his head, and a lopsided grin painted on his lips. “Go ahead,  Commander . Don’t let little me keep you away from your dessert.”

 

Gabe rolls his eyes at him. The little bastard is doing his thing again, and God  be damned , is working on him as he always suspected it will work.  Using the same hand Jesse used to push him down, Gabe paints four angry lines with his nails across his chest and tummy, stopping just before he reaches the dark patch of hair on Jesse’s  groin . Now is his turn to smirk, when the grin on Jesse’s face twist to a silent moan, jaw slack while he tries to take the breath he needs. With the smirk still plastered on his face, Gabe goes down on Jesse. His face lands between his pecs, soft kisses making Jesse’s skin tickle everywhere. Gabe puts the lube near Jesse’s hips before using both hands to follow the contour of his chest, the calloused fingers following the curve of his waist until he reaches the hip bones, where he plants his hands, letting his thumbs draw little circles beside them.  Using the hands as support, he moves down, inch by inch, making his lips and tongue trace the lines of Jesse’s muscles, tip tangling the hair on his chest and navel. 

 

Once he reaches the belly button, he can’t stop himself, doing a raspberry against it and chuckling when Jesse yelps at the  feeling , hitting him with a foot on retaliation. “Sorry, not sorry.” With the smile still plastered on his face, he keeps going down, biting the soft belly on his way down. But before he can reach the destination, Jesse seems to be thrilling for, he pushes himself away once again. Before Jesse can yell something nasty, Gabe slides down between his legs until he is resting on his belly against the mattress. His own hardness is begging for attention, but Gabe ignores it  quickly  as soon as his field of view is full of the beautiful cock of Jesse McCree. He dreamed so long of having a  taste of him that his mouth is watering at the mere thought. And with that in mind, Gabe attacked Jesse’s cock with all his might. The first swipe of his tongue has Jesse squirming under him, a growl breaking the silence. Another one and Jesse whines. 

 

When Gabe follows the curve of his cock until his mouth is sucking the delicate tip of his member, Jesse loses it, “ Fuck , Gabe.”

 

Gabriel lets the cock slip from his mouth, kissing the tip with a wink, “In a moment.” He searches  blindly  for the lube, finding it half buried under Jesse. The moment he opens the bottle, Jesse bends his right leg, panting just by looking at Gabriel heating the oily liquid in his fingers.  Closing the container, he stores it between them, mouth latching on Jesse the next second. 

 

The cowboy can’t stop the groan when those hot lips close around him again. And then the slick fingers trace the curve of his balls, making Jesse pump his hips into the warm cave of Gabe’s mouth, moaning  loudly  at the  feeling . The same fingers keep going lower and lower, reaching his hole the same time the tip of his cock touches the back of Gabe’s throat. “Damn, Gabe. That mouth of yours is pure sin.” 

 

"You have seen nothing yet." The whispered words are said directly against the now wet member, making it jump at the feeling. Before the cowboy can catch his breath again, Gabe takes the tip of his cock back, surrounding it with his hotness and making the younger man whine. And is this very moment, with Jesse bitting his lips to avoid the moan fighting to be free, when Gabe's fingers enter him. The tip of his middle finger breaches his rim with ease, the muscle hugging and sucking him deeper. In a matter of seconds, he is buried inside Jesse to the third knuckle, twisting his wrist to coat the walls with the lube covering his finger. Another twist of his wrist and his palm is facing up, the finger positioned in the perfect angle to search for Jesse's secret spot while the thumb presses his perineum relentlessly.

 

Jesse is grabbing the sheets with both hands, a deep moan slipping through his lips, fighting very hard to keep his hips steady.  The  feeling of Gabe ' s hot cave around him, the intrusive finger touching him in the perfect place, the callused fingertips massaging him like a pro.  " Oh my God-- "

 

Gabe raises his head, letting the cock slip out his mouth with a  lewdly  sound.  " You can call me Gabe. "

 

" Don ' t be a moron when you are fingering me, if you please. "

 

Stopping his movements, Gabe pulls off the finger, stopping when only the tip of his finger is still grazing the rim.  " I can ' t stop and continue with my bad jokes if you prefer. "

 

A strong leg wraps itself around Gabe ' s shoulder, pulling him closer to him and making the finger enter Jesse again.  " Don ' t you dare to stop now, old man! "

 

" Then moan the correct name, my boy. " Gabe slides a second finger beside the first, the leg around his shoulder trembling while Jesse groans. Without effort, he finds his prostate again, pushing against it and drawing circles on it with both fingers. The moment he follows the curve of Jesse ' s cock with his tongue, the cowboy does as ordered, letting go a half yell, a half moan of his name, sweetening his ears with the sound.  " Good try. But let ' s see if I can get a full one this time. " Gabe loses no time pulling his fingers away before returning with a friend. The tight walls of Jesse ' s ass relax more and more with every pull, the rim gaping around them while the muscles open to the intrusion. 

 

The cowboy is a quivering mess. Sweat is breaking in every inch of his body, his breathing is ragged as if he has been running. Little tremors move up and down his body with every move of Gabe ' s fingers, hips shuddering from time to time. And when those three fingers buried deep inside him twist and roll, scissoring and forcing the muscles to relax, Jesse gives up to Gabe ' s demand, moaning his name over and over, the sound like music to his ears.  " Ga--Gabe, please, just do it! I wanna  feel you. "

 

"And how can I say no when you are asking so nicely?" With a last twist of his wrist, Gabe pulls off his fingers from Jesse's body, the erotic sound mixing with Jesse's gasp when he feels the emptiness in his ass. Gabe crawls over him, kissing his tummy, then his chest, then his collarbone, just to end nested on Jesse's neck, his teeth grazing over his pulse point. "You sound so good like this, all sweet and willing. I can hear you begging for hours." Using both arms, he raises his upper body until he can focus into Jesse's face. "And next time I may do it. Tying you up and good, with your arms restrained, your beautiful long legs open for me, the rope painting red lines on that soft skin." If Jesse's pupils can go bigger his eyes will look completely black. His jaw has fallen open, mouth slack when the images described by Gabe fill his mind. "Do you like the idea? Do you want to be my little toy?"

 

" Fuck-- " Jesse swallows his arousal with all the will-force he can muster.  " Yes. But that can be next time. Now just--  fuck me. Put an end to my agony, damn old man. "

 

Gabe lowers his face enough to breathe the same air, his tongue darting outside to trace the curve of Jesse ' s lower lip.  " This old man is about to rock your world. "

 

Not having a hot mouth around his dick or fingers up his ass is making Jesse ' s brain work again, or so it seems.  " To do it, you need to be inside me, not teasing me to death. Be nice with the one who has just  been released from the medical bay, will you? There is not enough blood in my body to keep this boner for that long. "

 

" Using the medical report to get what you want? That ' s a low blow, princess. " Gabe has sat back over Jesse ' s thighs, his hands roaming  freely  over the expanse of Jesse ' s chest, his fingertips pursuing the rush of blood under the soft skin.

 

The calloused fingertips are leaving a trail of goosebumps on Jesse ' s tanned skin, tickling him in all the correct places and making him squirm under the weight of Gabe.  " Maybe. It is working? "

 

" What do you think? " Gabe slides his hands from Jesse ' s body to his thighs, directing Jesse ' s gaze to the place he wanted. The long fingers frame the hard dripping cock before lowering to the base. Gabe ' s chest puffs out in pride with the way the younger man gasps at the sight. He lets his hands move up, nails scratching his skin  slightly  and leaving thin red lines. When he reaches his face, his eyes seem to capture Jesse ' s attention completely . He smirks to him before moving aside and freeing his legs. Their gazes  are still locked when he tumbles with the sheets around them searching the bottle of lube. Jesse didn ' t break the eye contact for a single second, worrying his lower lip while he loses himself in the dark chocolate pool of Gabe ' s eyes.  " Do me a  favour , my boy. Hold your legs for me? " Gabe can vouch he has never seen Jesse move faster, and the damn boy is like lightning on the field.  " Eager, huh? "

 

Jesse has raised both legs, his hands trembling where he keeps them behind the knees, pushing them against his chest and as open as he can manage.  " And whose fault is it? Do we need to add the title of  Teaser to your long list? "

 

Gabe is slicking his cock  generously  while Jesse whines like the princess he has known he will be.  " I hope you can think of better surnames to add to my list, my pretty boy. Now stop whining and let me do my magic. " Jesse is rolling his eyes at him, but the soft jump of his cock against his abs takes off all the edge to the gesture. With a lopsided grin plastered on his face, Gabe positions himself between Jesse ' s hanging legs, leaning on a hand to be closer to him and  enjoying the way Jesse ' s knees press against his chest. His other hand moves to keep his cock aligned with Jesse ' s hole, the amount of lube they have on their skins making it extra slippery. When the tip of his member finds the loosened rim, he lowers his chest , even more, pushing Jesse ' s knees against his chest and making his hips raise from the mattress.  " Ready for it? "

 

Jesse is making little movements with his hips, trying to force the cock inside him, but Gabe is moving with him, pulling back and keeping his position.  " Fuck, Gabe. Do it! I ' ve been ready for years. Just do it! "

 

" You forget the magical word, my dear boy ..."

 

" Damn, Gabe. Please! Fuck me already! " Gabe smirks at him before pushing his hips enough to break the seal of Jesse ' s rim, the head of his cock slipping inside effortlessly . 

 

The way Jesse ' s jaw goes slack at the  feeling , head falling back and legs trembling, makes Gabe proud of himself. Gabe keeps pushing inside at a slow pace, inch by inch, letting Jesse ' s heat pull him and crush him with the tightness of his walls.  " Je--Jesse-- You  feel so good around me. "

 

By the time he bottoms up, Jesse has recovered his voice, only to moan half swears mixed with Gabe ' s name. Once their hips are touching, Gabe uses the hand he has kept between them to free Jesse ' s leg, directing the calf to wrap itself around his waist, its twin getting the idea and mimicking it. Now free to lower himself against Jesse ' s chest, Gabe goes down, leaning his chest on Jesse ' s and nuzzling his nose  lovingly  while the cowboy gets his bearings around the intrusion.  Luckily  for  them , Jesse ' s body is as adaptative as his brain, and soon his muscles had relaxed enough around Gabe ' s cock to let him move.  " I ' m ready for that trip to the  Moon , Gabe. "

 

Gabe didn ' t answer the lousy pun; instead, he attacks Jesse ' s mouth with all his might, his tongue entering without invitation and capturing Jesse ' s one with an easiness that leaves the cowboy breathless. And then he pulls his hips back, slowly, sucking Jesse ' s tongue into his mouth at the same speed. When only the tip of his cock remains inside, captured by the ring of muscles on Jesse ' s rim, Gabe breaks the kiss, licking the thin line of spit still joining their lips. He pulls himself up with both arms, hovering over Jesse high enough to look into his face when he makes his next move. And what a view it is. The moment he pushes inside again, slowly , Jesse ' s world turns upside down. A loud moan escapes from Jesse ' s chest, the sound breaking when Gabe pulls off and goes back with more force.  " Jesse-- "

 

All his body is on fire. Jesse can  feel his brain frying with the overstimulation. His skin burns in every place Gabe is touching him. A hungry he can ' t ease is taking control of his mind, and he can only think of kissing Gabe, of licking the sweat from his chest, of bitting  the perfection of his neck and mark him like his. And don ' t talk about the way his ass is  feeling . Never in his life has he been this stretched before, the burn of it mixing so  perfectly  with the pleasure of the penetration a new level of pleasure. Gabe has the perfect size to reach places nobody has touched before. But something in his heart is telling him he needs more, that Gabe can give him more.  " S-Stop. Please, just stop. "

 

The words startle Gabe, who stops few seconds later, buried deep inside Jesse.  " I ' m hurting you? " His voice sounds worried while he cups Jesse ' s face with one of his hands.

 

" No! No, is not like that, it ' s just-- " Jesse takes a deep breath, his body trembling everywhere.  " Can ' t you close your eyes for a second? " Gabe raises a brow in question but does as asked. To think seems  easier when those pools of chocolate passion  are not focused on his  very  soul. He needs more of Gabe, more of it, more of whatever the other man can give him.  Conjuring all the strength he has left on his body, he pushes Gabe to one side, the  Commander going down with a surprised little yelp. Their connection breaks with the movement, the hard member slipping from his body and making them groan. But now Jesse is free to move, and so he manhandled a surprised Gabe into the correct position, laying on his back with his head in the nest of pillows Jesse has made for himself.  His eyes are glued to the cowboy ' s body, following every movement of his limbs while he straddles his hips, leaning both hands on Gabe ' s pecs and using the moment to squeeze them as he has wanted to do for so long.  " As nice and round as I always imagined. " He lowers himself slowly , his ass pressing Gabe ' s hardness, adding a little twist of his hips until he makes the  Commander close his eyes and gasp at the  feeling . Jesse curves his back until his mouth is resting over the crevice of Gabe ' s pecs, where he licks a line with his tongue, gathering the sweat covering his skin.  " Damn, the  taste of you ..."

 

Gabe is pushing up his hips, getting as much friction as he can from Jesse ' s ass, breath failing him every time the tip touches Jesse ' s sack.  " You made me stop to lick my tits? Kinky. "

 

Jesse laughs into Gabe's chest, the vibration of it tickling the Commander's skin. "Not exactly, but is a good addition to my plan." Pushing himself up, he sits back, sliding his hands down while he raises. With a wink, his left hand disappears behind him while he kneels and frees Gabe's cock from the prison of his ass cheeks. When cold fingers wrap around the hardened member, Gabe moans loudly. Jesse smirks at him, letting his fingers move up and down before positioning him on the exact place he wants. The desired cock slides with ease into his heated hole, making him arch his back when he let his body fall in a harsh movement, joining their hips with a sounding slap. "Fuck! Have you grown bigger in the last few minutes?"

 

" Don ' t know about bigger, but I ' m sure as hell I ' m hornier than ever. Will you show me how a real cowboy rides? "

 

Jesse leans his hands back until he is grabbing Gabe ' s knees, his back arched  enticingly  while he looks to the  Commander with half-lidded eyes.  "" You can bet your ass. Now lay there and let me do the hard work, old man. I don ' t want you to get tired. " He didn ' t give Gabe time to retort at him. With an undulating move of his hips, he slides forward and back, making Gabe turn his head to one side and moan for real, his hips following the pattern Jesse is drawing in the air.

 

When the first onslaught of pleasure subsides on Gabe ' s brain, he lets his eyes go back to the enticing show in front of him. Jesse has his eyes closed, mouth slack while little sounds escape his control, a mix of moans and praises the  Commander' s brain is deciphering only because Gabe is talking the same shit. His abs twitch with every move of his hips, the muscles on his neck tensing every time Gabe ' s cock touches his secret spot thanks to the angle. Gabe knows for sure he will not last long at this rate, the show is far better than expected.  " Has this old man earned a kiss? "

 

A hard push of Gabe ' s hips Gabe accompanies his words, making Jesse yelp. His voice sounds rougher than usual, the long pent-up session taking his toll on the younger man.  " If you ask it so nicely..." He extends one of his hands in front of him, and Gabe gets the idea, capturing it with his and pulling Jesse to him, making the other man fall over his chest, the falling only stopped by Jesse ' s free hand. They didn ' t wait for a single second before joining their mouths. It was messy and full of teeth and tongue, but neither of them will want it any other way. 

 

Their tongues are dancing midair, with Gabe ' s hands moving from Jesse ' s nape to his spine, nails scratching the freckled skin on his way down. When they reach his lower back, he pulls him closer, forcing their lips to seal again and invading his mouth with a questing tongue. But it was only  a distraction  for his real intention. Gabe has raised his knees and opened his legs, feet planted  securely  into the sheets. The same  travelling hands keep going down until he captures Jesse ' s hips in a deadly grip, the man in his arms whining at the  feeling .  " Time to rock your world as I promised. "

 

And with that, Gabriel Reyes makes Jesse have an extracorporeal experience. Gabe pushes his hips up, hard and quick, reaching deeper than ever, his hands keeping Jesse in the perfect position to keep doing it again, and again. Jesse ' s has his hands on his chest and the head resting on Gabe ' s shoulder, his moans reverberating against Gabe ' s skin, his fingers grabbing the muscles of his pecs with enough force to leave bruises. But he can ' t control himself. Gabe is pressing all his correct buttons, turning his brain into a puddle of passion, making his body melt into his experienced hands. 

 

Passion is a wicked  counsellor , and his lust filled mind cannot think when Gabe is pounding into him like a well-oiled machine. Jesse can  feel his body pursuing his release, his cock twitching between them in the curve of his abs that Gabe has created with their position. He needs to  be touched , he needs to come more than breathing. Jesse is so hard it hurts, precum falling  incessantly  from his reddened head and pooling into Gabe ' s abs. But the moment he tries to slide one of his hands to put himself out of his misery, Gabe capture it and moves it to his lower back, stopping his movement. He does the same with the other hand and grabs both wrists  easily  with a single hand, pulling them back and forcing Jesse to arch his body to avoid the strain on his muscles.  " No touching, my boy. You ' ll cum from my cock alone. "

 

"You must work-- me harder for that, old man." Jesse's voice is broken and breathless, but even in this position, Gabe can see the smirk on his face, the challenge on his eyes.

 

" Is that so? " The grip on Jesse ' s wrists tightens, pulling them even lower on his back and making Jesse raise from his position until he is sitting back again. Once he is in place, Gabe frees the hands only to capture them with his, interlacing their fingers and grabbing both sides of Jesse ' s hips. The secure grip on the twitching hips is painful for Jesse ' s fingers, but before the younger man can worry about it, Gabe is raising up his hips and making Jesse fall, face first, onto Gabe ' s chest, the movement making them growl. And then Gabe moves for real. His hips pounded into Jesse ' s hotness relentlessly , the hard head of his cock pressing against his prostate every single thrust. 

 

Jesse is a babbling mess over Gabe ' s pecs, the hotness of his breathing a contrast against the coldness of the little pool of drool the younger man is leaving there. Moans and broken attempts of Gabe ' s name the only thing his mouth can do. But Gabe is implacable in his pursuit of Jesse ' s orgasm, pounding into him with a crazy pace, the sound of his hips hitting, again and again, Jesse ' s ass. The slap of his sack on every move, the wet slaps of Jesse ' s cock against Gabe ' s abs. Damn, Gabe can ' t even hear his own moans over the sounds Jesse is doing in his pleasure.

 

And when the cowboy ' s body  finally  reaches his peak, the way he constricts around him, the hot shots of his come falling over them, and  more importantly,  the way Jesse has almost growled Gabe ' s name before turning his face and biting the pec he has been resting on with enough force to leave a long lasting mark ... Everything makes Gabe follow him closely . His own orgasm hits him like a truck out of control. He has heard and read the stories of seeing stars behind your eyes, the world ' s noise turning into white sound, fireworks blasting in your brain. In all his years he has never  felt that. But right here,  right now,  he is experimenting one of those orgasms you found described on erotic fiction. The kind that leaves your full body  feeling as if it has  been hit by lightning, his eyes closed shut, with bright light exploding behind his eyelids, and the only sound that pierces the white noise floating in his brain is the soft mewls of the man over him. 

 

For several minutes they  just  lay there, going down from their highs, their bodies moving to a more comfortable position, with Jesse ' s hands resting on Gabe ' s shoulder while  their hips are still connected in the most intimate of the ways.  Loving hands are tracing soft circles on Jesse ' s back while the younger man recovers his breathing, his heart still hammering inside his chest, just like Gabe ' s. But  for some reason,  neither of them can convince their hearts to stop the crazy rhythm. 

 

At last, Jesse is the first to react, moving to kiss the mark he has left on Gabe ' s chest.  " Consider my world rocked, my king. "

 

" I ' m a man of my word. Glad you enjoyed it. "

 

Jesse chuckles against Gabe ' s skin, kissing it  softly  before tracing a path of kitten licks to the  Commander' s jaw.  " ‘Enjoyed’ is not the word I will use to describe how I  feel . " After reaching his desired destination, which was Gabe ' s mouth, Jesse locks their lips again, but this time is not a kiss full of passion and need. It is more like  a declaration of love, sweet as honey, soft as silk, and melting like molten lava. 

 

Gabe has never been a believer on something like souls, but just there, on Jesse ' s arms, with their lips sealed, he can swear their souls are glowing and interlacing themselves in a single entity. The thought makes him smile into the kiss, and Jesse returns the gesture easily , happiness dripping from them as much as sweat and other fluids. Gabe keeps kissing Jesse until the younger man moves down again to kiss and nip his neck. The  Commander' s hand had never left Jesse ' s back, caressing it up and down.  " Don ' t let it feed your ego, but-- " He kisses Jesse ' s temple while one of his hands slides to his head and pulls him up by his hair, keeping his fingers buried there. When Jesse ' s beautiful eyes  are focused on him, Gabe smiles  timidly  at him before letting the words fly free.  " No dream I had can compare with how the real you  taste and  feel , my boy. "

 

Jesse beams at him before giving his lips a soft peck.  " Same goes for me, sweet pie. You are like a gift from the  gods , and you are all mine, aren ' t you? "

 

Gabe ' s heart can ' t grow bigger on his chest.  " For as long as you want me, my crazy and perfect cowboy. "

 

Another peck on Gabe's lips is followed by one on his nose and another on his forehead before Jesse raises himself with the hands he has resting on Gabe ' s chest.  " Then you will  be stuck with me until those beautiful locks fall or turn  grey . And even then you will need to cut my hands to keep me away from touching you. " He winks at him before raising from the bed with wobbly legs, followed  closely  by a worried Gabe, who catches him before he stumbles over the carpet.  " You broke me, damn beast. "

 

" Drama queen. Come on, let me take you to the bathroom, and once we are clean, we can cuddle until you can  feel your legs again. "

 

" Hope you have no plans for the rest of the week then. " Jesse is grinning at him while Gabe carries him, bridal style, to the adjoined bathroom.

 

After opening the door and stepping inside, he kisses him again, this time with more sensual intent, while he carries him to the bathtub.  " My only priority right now is making you so addict  to me  you will crave my company and body even when I ' m away. "

 

While the hot water fills the tub, Gabe is standing beside it, with Jesse wrapped around him like a koala, kissing him senseless. They break the contact now and then to check on the water, and when it has reached the desired level, Gabe turns off the tap and helps Jesse to enter the hot bath. The cowboy melts into it, the sweat and cum plastered on his body sliding off and making him  feel clean again, at last. Gabe pushes him forward and slides behind him, making Jesse sit on his lap and rest on his chest. 

 

Silence surrounds them, broken only by the splashing sound of the water when they move to caress an arm or to interlace their fingers. When Jesse has both hands of the  Commander captured, he raises them to his lips, kissing every digit before resting them on his chest. Not finding himself pinned by the powerful gaze of Gabe, Jesse can let his tongue run wild, allowing the words to flow  directly  from his heart.  " You will not need to work very hard to make me addicted to you, Gabe. I ' ve been under your spell for longer than I want to admit to myself. But I will not deny it anymore. " With some effort, Jesse turns around and straddles Gabe ' s legs, the tub big enough to give him some space but not enough to straddle his hips.  " I will say it aloud. I need to make it real, need to know this is not a dream and you  feel the same as me. So ... I love you, Gabriel Reyes. I love every single part of you, even your silly sense of  humour . I ' ve spent half my life beside you, and if I can do something about it, I plan to spend the rest by your side. "

 

" Jesse ..." Gabe cups his face with both hands, pulling him close enough to share the same air.  " I love you too, my silly cowboy. And for the first time since we know each other, I will give you an order I wish you will follow. " He gives him a kiss that will make sugar envious.  " Stay with me until the stars fall from the sky and the world fall in ruins around us, and even then, stay with me until no heartbeat can  be  felt under our skins ... until we exhale our last breath. "

 

Jesse throws himself over Gabe, making water splash to the floor on every direction, arms around his shoulder while he hides his face on Gabe's neck, but even like that the Commander can sense the little smile on his face. Strong arms wrap around Jesse's shoulders, pulling him closer. The younger man kisses Gabe's pulse point before resting his forehead on his shoulder and nuzzles the wet skin. "For once in my life, I'm inclined to obey that order." Giving the beating skin one last peck, Jesse sits back again, Gabe's hands slipping down his back to rest on his waist. With a mischievous grin on his face, Jesse raises his hand in a mock of a military salute. "Aye, aye, Commander."

 

The giggling the words makes explode in their chest are the kind that warm your body like a mulled wine.  They lost themselves into the other ' s eyes, love running through their veins with every heartbeat until Gabe cups Jesse ' s face and pulls him closer to kiss the sweet words from his lips.

 

Whatever the future has prepared for them, this  feeling of completion they  feel when their lips are touching ... Everything falls in place when their bodies are like one, when their souls are hugging. The missing pieces on their lives found in the other ' s arms, the empty corners of their hearts and souls filling. And just then, in the lukewarm water of their bath, they made a silent promise. Until the stars stop shining, until the world fall to pieces around them, they will share every heartbeat of their hearts, every exhale of their lungs. And their love will prevail, because it was the  kind of  love born from the darkness of their world, from the worst the  Gods have launched at them, and it had flourished anyway, like a rose of Jericho. And it will keep flourishing even in the worst environment, with the worst conditions, until the world stops spinning.

  
  
  



End file.
